ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Annual 2015
Ghostbusters Annual 2015 is the first Ghostbusters annual issue by IDW Publishing. Plot After the firehouse suffers severe damage in the wake of a supernatural attack, the Ghostbusters find themselves thinking about their past while cleaning up. But their nostalgia may not be innocent, and who knows what they may find at the end of their trip down memory lane...? Join Ray, Peter, Winston, and Egon in their "Daydreams and Nightmares!" Previews World Annual 2015 #1 page 8/19/15 Cast Daydreams and Nightmares! Mr. Pearson Karen Pearson Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Brent Mitchell Sandman Ray's Spirit Guide Tiyah Clarke Janine Melnitz Bait Date Peter's Date Bait Date Chaser Ghost Peter Venkman Just a Peek Ray Stantz Ron Alexander Doom Ghosts Trick or Treat Janine Melnitz Begging Boy Hot Foot Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Pink Slime Creature Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler The 12th Floor Slimer Manager Doc No Sale Chinese Ghost Egon Spengler The Nuclear Option Louis Tully Possessed Microwave A Fall Wind in Summer Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Samhain World of the Psychic Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Rob Rodgers Episode 9 Guest Episode 11 Guest Episode 14 Guest Episode 20 Guest Elaine Ira Tom Equipment Daydreams and Nightmares! Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower KUD Meter Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter Trap/Animated Boson Pack Proton Bazooka Proton Pistol Tobin's Spirit Guide Ecto-Gyro Bait Date Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Just a Peek Interspatial Teleportation Unit Hot Foot Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower No Sale Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap A Fall Wind in Summer Ecto-1 World of the Psychic Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Items Daydreams and Nightmares! Stay Puft Marshmallows Stay Puft Figure Blody Locations Daydreams and Nightmares! Staten Island Firehouse 55 Central Park West Loeb Boathouse Warehouse Just a Peek Firehouse Trick or Treat Jitters Hot Foot Firehouse The 12th Floor Sedgewick Hotel World of the Psychic The Dakota eevensen Tweet 11/29/15 WKRR-TV Studio Development On August 26, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he submitted a three page back up story, also exclusive to the comic only. erikburnham Tweet 8/26/11 On December 7, 2011, Erik Burnham revealed his three page back up was approved and he will also draw it. It involves outtakes from "World of the Psychic," featured in Ghostbusters II. They will be one panel gags that show why Peter Venkman eventually quit the show.Earth Station One Episode 89 (ts. 39:39-39:56) On March 24, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed the "World of the Psychic" is actually a single four page back up story set up as a clip show gag. For now, the story is on hold.Erik Burnham Fanpage Facebook reply 3/24/13 On November 18, 2013, Erik Burnham said if the series makes it to 2015 he would use a version of the Sandman. erikburnham 11/18/13 On January 8, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed he was thinking about "moving the spotlight right back onto the original four for an arc at least" after the Mass Hysteria! arc completes in fall 2014. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 1/8/14 On April 8, 2015, from an interview recorded prior, Erik Burnham revealed the Ghostbusters: Get Real mini-series was originally a pitch for a 48 page annual but Tom Waltz asked Burnham to make it into a four issue mini-series instead. Issues With Friends Special 09: Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening; 15:06-17:45, 50:00-50:15 mark 4/8/15 On July 12, 2015, Erik Burnham announced there will be in annual in Fall 2015 involving himself, Dan Schoening, Luis Antonio Delgado and guest creators. erikburnham Tweet #2 7/12/15 Schoening added it would be around 48 pages. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/12/15 On July 15, 2015, in a summary about the Ghostbusters panel from San Diego Comic Con, it was reported the annual would release in October. Nerdy Show 7/15/15 On July 16, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed the main story will have art by Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado. It will mostly feature the original four Ghostbusters taking on the IDW canon's version of the Sandman. The Sandman's design will not be the same as the Sandman on The Real Ghostbusters. Burnham and Schoening discussed the design in the San Diego International Airport over Thai food. erikburnham Tweet 7/16/15 There will be a number of back up stories, mostly one page in length, by other artists and featuring other characters. One is about Janine Melnitz. Another on the docket is one about Louis Tully. Erik Burnham Tumblr Ask Me Anything #1 7/16/15 It should release in November. Erik Burnham Tumblr Ask Me Anything #2 7/16/15 On July 22, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of the Sandman. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/22/15 On July 23, 2015, Erik Burnham hinted the Sandman is definitely based on someone specific. Erik Burnham Fan Page reply 7/23/15 On August 2, 2015, Dan Schoening replied the annual was 40 pages. Dapperpomade Tweet 8/2/15 On August 3, 2015, Erik Burnham stated Dan Schoening would be drawing 28 pages. erikburnham Tweet 8/3/15 On August 4, 2015, Erik Evensen revealed he is contributing to the annual and posted a teaser of a woman talking to Peter. Erik Burnham confirmed Evensen is illustrating the "World of the Psychic" back ups he wrote back in 2011. eevensen Tweet 8/4/15 erikburnham Tweet 8/4/15 On August 10, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed another guest artist contributing to the annual's back up stories will be Matthew Dow Smith. erikburnham Tweet #1 8/10/15 Burnham noted he hasn't worked with most of the guest artists before. erikburnham Tweet #2 8/10/15 On August 13, 2015, Erik Burnham announced he put a 'sizeable dent' into the script. He had to scrap and restart because a better idea occurred to him. erikburnham Tweet #1 8/13/15 He later revealed one of the one page back ups will star Ron Alexander. erikburnham Tweet #2 8/13/15 On August 14, 2015, Erik Burnham started to write the Sandman's introduction - an old German short story and the "voice" he picked for the character "dovetailed together eerily well." erikburnham Tweet #1 8/14/15 He may name cheek the Greek god of dreams, Morpheus. erikburnham Tweet #2 8/14/15 On August 17, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed Evan Shaner will draw the Louis Tully back up. erikburnham Tweet 8/17/15 Matthew Dow Smith chimed and stated he's drawing Egon. matthewdowsmith Tweet 8/17/15 On August 18, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed Otis Frampton is doing a Ray Stantz & Ron Alexander back up. erikburnham Tweet 8/18/15 Dan Schoening posted the regular cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 8/18/15 On August 19, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed Alex Deligiannis is doing a back up story. erikburnham Tweet 8/19/15 In November 2015 solicitations, it was revealed "special added extras" will set up future Ghostbusters storylines. IDW November 2015 Solicitations via Comic Book Resources 8/19/15 On August 20, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed Sara Richard is doing a back up story. erikburnham Tweet 8/20/15 On September 4, 2015, Erik Burnham announced he was almost done with the annual. erikburnham Tweet 9/4/15 Burnham also revealed the last three guests artists are Sean Galloway, Tom Bancroft, and Drew Rausch. ErikBurnhamFanPage Facebook 9/4/15 The outline of the annual will be a 28 page main story, 4 page World of the Psychic back up and several one page back ups. ErikBurnhamFanPage Facebook Reply 9/4/15 On September 10, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed Special Agent Melanie Ortiz will be featured in a back up that he isn't writing for. Erik Burnham Tumblr 9/10/15] On September 25, 2015, IDW posted an ad for the annual. IDW Publishing Facebook 9/25/15 On October 4, 2015, Erik Burnham posted a sneak peek at Ron Alexander in Otis Frampton's back up story. erikburnham Tweet 10/4/15 On October 12, 2015, in an interview recorded during the Cherry Bomb Toy Show on October 4th in Victoria B.C., Dan Schoening confirmed the annual takes place around 5 days to a week after the events of Ghostbusters: Get Real #4. Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 10/12/15 1:15:38-1:16:49 Schoening teased the crew was going to try something with what Elaine predicted in Ghostbusters II. Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 10/12/15 1:20:43-1:21:19 On October 19, 2015, Erik Burnham reported the annual "made it through the gauntlet" and is done. erikburnham Tweet #1 10/19/15 Burnham later posted a preview of a section from the World of the Psychic back up. erikburnham Tweet #2 10/19/15 On November 12, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a colored but unlettered version of page one, panel one. He hinted it's based on an actual house in Staten Island and a fictitious one. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/12/15 On November 15, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a panel teaser of an alarm clock at 5:50 AM. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/15/15 On November 17, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a panel teaser of the exterior of the Firehouse and a dumpster filled with debris. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/17/15 On November 18, 2015, IDW released the subscription cover art. IDWPublishing Tweet 11/18/15 On November 19, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a panel teaser of the Ghostbusters in construction worker gear in the Firehouse. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/19/15 A credits and 5 page preview was also released. Annual 2015 Preview via Comic Book Resources 11/19/15 Erik Burnham hinted he scripted the officer to be someone else but Schoening wanted to draw Lieutenant Frump. erikburnham Tweet 11/19/15 On December 12, 2015, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered panel of the Ghostbusters and Sandman. Dapperpomade Tweet 12/12/15 On December 14, 2015, in an interview, Erik Burnham talked about the genesis of the annual. IDW Publishing decided to do an annual very close to the wire of the deadline for the Diamond catalog listings. Over the course of scripting, Burnham rewrote the story in full three times. The solicit and back cover refer to one of these drafts. It was going to be about the Ghostbusters reminiscing then eventually realizing they were in a dream world. After some research, Burnham and Schoening got other ideas for the story, including the opening scene. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 14 answer 12/14/15 For the back up stories, Burnham and Schoening approached artists at San Diego Comic Con 2015. Burnham emailed Matthew Dow Smith. Evan Shaner was initially on board but had to bow out due to schedule conflicts. Schoening was behind recruiting Sean Galloway and Tom Bancroft. Everyone picked the characters they wanted and Burnham wrote accordingly. For example, Alex Deligiannis really wanted to draw a certain character so Burnham took it as an opportunity to also seed a future threat. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 16 and 17 answers 12/14/15 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP150403. *As far back as 2013, Tristan Jones pitched an annual. **On April 11, 2013, he revealed the pitch featuring a John Tobin story that would be the thrust of the issue just like "The Man Who Sought Death" in Ghostbusters Volume 1 #8 and Dan Schoening, Luis Delgado, and Erik Burnham would tell a contemporary story alongside it, but the pitch was not greenlit. Tristan Jones post IDW Forums 4/11/13 **On August 14, 2014, Jones revealed the pitched annual would have expanded on Tobin's encounter with the Grundel, seen briefly in Volume 1 Issue #8. He also revealed a new pitch that involves trees, witchcraft, cults, and a life at stake. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 8/14/14 *Regular Cover **The Moon in the background may be a nod to E.T.A. Hoffman's "Der Sandman" as the Sandman was said to take his eyes to his iron nest on the Moon. **Janine is wearing the outfit seen in Ghostbusters Chapter 21 "Out of Biz" **Janine's book is about her racquetball hobby **Peter is wearing the outfit from Ghostbusters II Chapter 2 "World of the Psychic" **Peter is doing the telepathic sign off salute he did at the end of the episode of The World of the Psychic in Ghostbusters II. **Kylie Griffin is holding a copy of Spengler's Spirit Guide from Extreme Ghostbusters **Pagan appears with Kylie **Neither Kylie or Pagan appear in the issue itself. *Subscription Cover **Janine and Kylie appear in their primary flightsuits. *Story So Far **Tiamat is alluded to and Gozer is mentioned in relation to the events of Mass Hysteria!, the last arc of Volume 2 of the ongoing series. **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Chi-You are alluded to in relation to the events of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters **The Real Ghostbusters are alluded to and Proteus us mentioned in relation to the events of Ghostbusters: Get Real *Note: My page numbering differs that what is indicated in the Ghostbusters Stripped index later in the issue. *Page 1 **In panel 1, the house is based on an actual residence on Staten Island and a fictitious one. **In panel 1, on the car's rear window is the logo for "Crave'in Diner," a play on the "Crave Inn" establishment name and logo (as well as possibly a play on the surname of director Wes Craven) from "A Nightmare on Elm Street 4" and "A Nightmare on Elm Street 5". *Page 3 **The construction gear exactly worn by the Ghostbusters is part of what Peter, Ray, and Egon wore in Ghostbusters II when they dug up First Avenue. ***Peter had an orange vest with two white vertical lines and helmet with the No Bozo sticker on the side ***Ray had an orange vest and helmet with a mounted search light ***Egon had an orange vest with two vertical lines and helmet with a black label on the front **In panel 2, the gaping hole in the second floor caused by Proteus in Get Real #4 is still present **In panel 2, Egon mentions the Containment Unit **In panel 2, right of Egon, on the cement bag is labeled "Muck Master Cement" - a reference to the Muck Master entities in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime **In panel 2, Peter mentions condemning the Firehouse like how Egon recommended in the first movie **In panel 3, Egon mentions Proteus **In panel 3, Egon alludes to the Ghostbusters' other properties ***In the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #7 and Issue #12, a warehouse where Marine Ecto-8 is kept was featured. It appears at the end of this issue. **In panel 4, a logo for Big Ed, Winston's father in The Real Ghostbusters, appears on Winston's helmet. ***The logo previously appeared in Volume 1 Issue #12 and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3. **In panel 4, the coffee cup Peter is drinking if from Pequod's, the coffee chain introduced in the ongoing series Volume 1. *Page 4 **In panel 1, Brent Mitchell is visually based on Lieutenant Frump from The Real Ghostbusters ***Erik Burnham did not script Mitchell to look like Frump but Dan Schoening wanted to draw him **In panel 2, left of Peter, is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" **In panel 3, Peter offers to do a full work up on pets to rule out a Son of Sam situation. Son of Sam is a notorious serial killer who killed six people in New York City between July 29, 1976 and July 31, 1977. ***At one point, Son of Sam claimed his former neighbor Sam Carr's black Labrador Retriever dog Harvey was possessed by a demon who issued irresistible commands to kill people. He claimed to have tried to kill the dog once, but was unsuccessful due to supernatural interference. **In panel 4, in the left corner, is a motorcycle that appears to be a nod to the AMF Harley SX250 used in the upcoming movie directed by Paul Feig. *Page 5 **In panel 4, Brent invokes the Ghostbusters' "We're Ready to Believe You" credo *Page 6 **In panel 3, the Ecto Goggles used are visually based on Kenner's Ecto-Popper and Ecto-Goggles toy *Page 8 **In the Ecto-Goggle POV, one of the readings is "1989 MHz" - a possible nod to Ghostbusters II, which released in 1989. *Page 9 **In panel 1, the address on the doorway is now 248 instead of 428. *Page 10 **The outside Firehouse signage is the original banner seen in the first movie **In panel 2, the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" is behind Ray. **On panel 2, on the brown tack board are: ***One of Peter's autographs from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" ***The long strip of white paper is the art on the New Ghostbusters 2 video game cartridge. **On panel 3, in the hallway, the Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 Nerd Block cover is in the big picture frame. **On panel 3, on Winston's blue coffee mug is "Reggie Sandman Martin" which was the name of the boxer Ernie Hudson portrayed on episode 7 of Full House season one "Knock Yourself Out" which aired on October 30, 1987. **On panel 3, on the toolbox is two stickers. One is an unused Ghostbusters logo from the first movie. The second is "KPPX," the local radio station in the movie "Airheads" which featured Ernie Hudson and the late Harold Ramis. **On panel 3, on the top shelf are: ***A smaller version of the pizza that fell on Ecto-1 in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ***A Trap from The Real Ghostbusters. It may have been left behind in the events of Ghostbusters: Get Real. ***On the right is a bucket of junk marked "Danger" Peter had on his desk in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Haunting of Heck House" **On panel 3, on the middle shelf are: ***Stay Puft Marshmallows as seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" and "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" ***The basket belonged to the Easter Bunny in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ***The recording device used by the WUGH-FM DJ in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **On panel 4, the doughnut on the plate may be a nod to the Ghostbusters' doughnut breakfast at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" *Page 11 **On panel 1, on the computer left of Ray is the ending to the Ghostbusters Activision video game. **On panel 1 is the periodic table first seen in Ghostbusters II **On panel 2, in the hallway, is a Kenner Real Ghostbusters toy line up in the big picture frame. The Terror Trash Ghost is visible on the corner. **On panel 3, on the brown tack board is: ***A Ghostbusters II theater ad ***The back of the box of the Ghostbusters II Activision video game ***The Real Ghostbusters Poster Pen Set from Craft House that came out in 1986. ***The purple ad for Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters Ghost Grabbing Mug from 1989 *Page 12 **The outside Firehouse signage is back to the standard version. **On panel 2, on the brown tack board are: ***On the right, is a black and white advertisement for The Real Ghostbusters "The Halloween Door" TV special. **On panel 3, Peter has his liquor, that he and Ray drank from after they are are kicked out of Columbia University in the first movie. **On panel 3, the new sticker on the toolbox references WUGH-FM Studio, the radio station from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **On panel 3, on the top shelf are: ***A Weird Fiction from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **On panel 3, on the middle shelf are: ***A miniature of the gold car Peter dreamed of in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ***Peter's Oscar in his dream in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" *Page 13 **On panel 4, on the computer is the game over message from the Ghostbusters Activision video game *Page 14 **On panel 1, there is a Ghostbusters theater ad **Ray's spirit guide makes his return after being last seen near the end of Volume One of the ongoing series and impersonated by Gozer near the end of Volume Two. **On panel 2, on the far right, on the shelf is a Dopey Dog doll based on his design from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" **On panel 3, on the shelf over the bed is the military cap Ray wore in the deleted Fort Detmerring scene from the first movie. **On panel 3, on Ray's bed is the Cursed Artifact, the Stay Puft Figure. This is where the figure appears after it is collected in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *Page 15 **On panel 1, in the other room is the Easter Bunny from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **On panel 1, on the far right is part of a Blody liter bottle is visible. *Page 16 **Peter's dream reality is a recreation of a scene from Chapter 20 "Keymaster" from the first movie right when Peter tells Egon he tranquilized Zuul-possessed Dana Barrett with 300 cc of Thorazine. **Ray takes the place of the Zuul-possessed Dana Barrett. **The original Ghostbusters commercial from the first movie plays on the TV on the left. *Page 17 **Winston's dream reality is a recreation of his wedding in Volume 2 Issue #13 and Issue #14 but later undone by Tiamat in Issue #20 **On panel 1, on the left side are Erik Burnham and Luis Antonio Delgado who were also guests to the wedding in Volume 2 #13-14. **Janine has a brief cameo wearing the same dress she wore to the wedding **Tiyah Clarke appears but is faceless, a trait described in some research on dreams **On panel 2, as in Issue #14, one of the guests is Martin Short's character from "Father of the Bride," Frank Eggelhoffer. *Page 19 **On panel 2, in the upper left is "Call Elon," a nod to Egon's twin brother Elon Spengler from the The Earth Day Special 1990. **On panel 2, under the Elon note is a quote of Harold Ramis' "We were delighted with the notion that this script could be so 'out there,' and yet still have a scientific and parapsychological plausibility" which is from an annotation on Making Ghostbusters page 104 about how he and Dan Aykroyd worked on the evolution of the Twinkie metaphor in the first movie. **On panel 2, right of Winston is a nod to his "That's a big Twinkie" line in the first movie and Egon's estimate it would be 35 feet tall and weigh 600 pounds. **On panel 2, above Peter's head is "Trepanation," a nod to the first movie when Peter referenced the time Egon tried to drill a hole in his head. **On panel 2, in the top middle, written down are "Electrical Applications of the Psycho-sexual Drive" and "Astral Projections as an Untapped Power Source." These are two books Egon read in his youth, as recounted on page 23 of Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular. **On panel 2, to the upper left of Egon is his "Print is dead" line from the first movie, "Epidiymus" line in the second movie, and "We eat gods for breakfast" line at the end of The Video Game. **On panel 2, to the middle left of Egon is "Oswald Donsbach," a nod to the inspirations for the name 'Egon Spengler' - Oswald Spengler and Egon Donsbach, and more nods to Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular page 23 - Cleveland, Ohio where Egon grew up and more books he read "The Mysteries of Latent Abnormality," "Your Friends the Fungus," and "Necronomicon" **On panel 2, left of Egon and under the parabola is "Library Museum of Natural History Lost Island Rising," references to three levels in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **On panel 2, left of Egon's boots is "Balloon will pop," a nod to the four dimensional balloon that was originally part of the Twinkie metaphor seen in drafts of the first movie and explained in annotation on Making Ghostbusters page 104, and "Thai Mexican," two ideas Egon proposed to Ray for take out as they analyzed the photographs of Vigo in the second movie. **On panel 2, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the white board under Egon's boots **On panel 2, in the upper right is a list of Containment Unit parts that Egon read off for Peter to check in The Real Ghostbuters episode "Citizen Ghost" **On panel 2, in the lower right is a nod to Egon admitting to straightening part of a slinky to Ray in Ghostbusters II. **Egon alludes to the events of Volume 2 Issue #6 in which he and Roger Baugh were placed in Janine's subconscious. **On panel 4, there are lot's of names and dates over Egon's shoulder ***"Hans Christian," the famous writer Hans Christian Anderson **On panel 4, in the bottom middle appears to be "Hans Delbruck," the German historian who was notably referenced in Mel Brook's "Young Frankenstein" *Page 26 **The manner in which the Ghostbusters are staged while floating in mid-air may be a nod to the effects of the Sandman's sleeping dust in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" *Page 27 **The higher street sign on the far right of panel 1 is renamed Kemp Street in honor of recently deceased Ghostbusters fan Ryan Kemp. ***The street signs are originally Kent Street and New Dock Street which places the Warehouse in Brooklyn. **As mentioned earlier, the Warehouse from Volume 2 Issue #7 and 12 appears **On panel 1, on the right, is recently deceased Ghostbusters fan Ryan Kemp. **Ray mentions the Oneroi of Greek myth **Ray's mention of the ivory gate is a reference to "The Odyssey" **On panel 2, the vehicle behind Peter and Winston appears to be Ecto-500 from the Kenner toy line. **Peter mentions "Dream Me a Dream," in reference to the "Mr. Sandman" 1954 song. **On the Tobin page with just writing is a partial quote of the Sandman entry on the mythicalcreatureslist.com Sandman page **The rogue Sandman from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" appears on the right page of Tobin's Spirit Guide **On the Tobin page with the Sandman image there are some Latin: ***Somnum Sempiternum loosely translates to "sleep eternally" ***Oculus Satietas loosely translates to "sight satiation" **Ray mentions Hans Christian Anderson and his story about Ole Lukoje, a more benevolent Sandman **Ray mentions the Chordettes who sang "Mr. Sandman" **As a comparison, Ray mentions Sinterklaas and Santa Claus whom came up in Volume 2 Issue #11 **On panel 4, on the far right is the gyro copter based on Ecto-2 that Ray and Jenny Moran used in Volume 1 Issue #15 *Page 28 **Ray mentions Ernst Hoffman, who wrote "Der Sandman" *Page 31 **Tom Bancroft named one of the bars in panel 1 after himself. *Page 32 **Ron Alexander appears in his New Ghostbusters suit visually inspired by Egon's in The Real Ghostbusters. **Ray refers to the Interdimensional Teleportation Unit as a "Trans-Dimensional Portal," its name in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" *Page 33 **Janine is in the classic Real Ghostbusters outfit *Page 36 **The ghost is visually based on Lo Pan from the movie "Big Trouble in Little China" ***James Hong, who portrays Lo Pan, is the father of April Hong who voiced Catherine of the Junior Ghostbusters. *Page 37 **Louis is in his blue track suit from the first movie **The possessed microwave mentions the Dark Side of the Moon, possibly a Pink Floyd reference. *Page 38 **The name of the ice cream truck may be a nod to Chilly Cooper from Slimer! **Egon's Popsicle is the Fourth of July type **Winston's Popsicle is based on Michelangelo **A version of Samhain from The Real Ghostbusters appears to make his debut in the IDW canon ***Samhain, in the IDW canon, was previously mentioned in the Sam Hain PCOC file in Volume One Issue #5. *Page 39 **Peter and Winston appear to be leaving the Dakota, former residence of John Lennon and 7 blocks north of 550 Central Park West, the building that Dana and Louis lived in during the first movie. ***The Dakota had a previous cameo on Volume One of the ongoing series in Issue #14. *Page 40 **The guest in episode 4 mentions Catherine the Great **The guest in episode 9 mentions Tiwaz, better known as Tyr, the god of war in Norse myth *Page 41 **The episode seen in Ghostbusters II is revealed to be the 32nd and penultimate one. **Panel 3 is a recreation of the scene in Ghostbusters II Chapter 2 "World of the Psychic" when Peter comments on Elaine's Valentine's Day 2016 prediction. *Page 42 **Ira is the reason Peter quit The World of the Psychic. In Ghostbusters II, Peter showed Ira off before he signed off. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the boxes by Kevin references Annual 2015. *"Down The Basement Stairs," the back up story for Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 shares several parallels with the Ghostbusters Annual 2015 story. **The entity in the Calvin home on Staten Island was a Sandman. **The SOS Ghostbusters also entered the house wearing Ecto-Goggles. **The SOS Ghostbusters were also attacked upon first contact and sent into a dream-like state. **Egon suffered a cut that carried over into the physical realm like Alan Crendall in this story. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersAnnual2015SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersAnnual2015BackCover.jpg|Back Cover GhostbustersAnnual2015CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersAnnual2015DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae GhostbustersAnnual2015StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far GhostbustersAnnual2015StrippedPage.jpg|Ghostbusters Stripped Table of Contents KevinTanaka18.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:IDW Contents